deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Bugs
:For the Dead Rising bugs, see Dead Rising Bugs. Like its predecessor, Dead Rising 2 has some impressive game physics, making the player feel immersed in a zombie apocalypse, but occasionally the game shows unrealistic behavior. Below are errors and bugs in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and ''Dead Rising 2: Case West. Moving through solid objects Like Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 zombies often move through solid walls. Items will often move through solid objects, as is the case here where a 2x4 goes through Chuck's leg, or a pushed Acetylene Tank will move through a zombie. Eating food When drinking, no liquid comes out. Inside Chuck's head If the screen gets too close to Chuck, the player sees inside Chuck's head. Items temporary acquire name of item nearby Dead_rising_2_bugs_temporary_wrong_name_(2)_justin_tv.png| Dead_rising_2_bugs_temporary_wrong_name_(3)_justin_tv.png| Dead_rising_2_bugs_temporary_wrong_name_justin_tv.png| Shadows The shadows of items on a table appear through the table. Other errors * During cut-scenes of Case Zero, Chuck's stitches on his right eyebrow scar randomly disappear for some cut-scenes, then appear in later cut-scenes. * In Case Zero, Chuck's Racing Boots are just shoes. However, in Dead Rising 2, they are knee-high Motocross boots. * In Case Zero during the final cut-scene, Chuck is driving the motorbike from where he came from during the intro of the game. Why would he head BACK to Vegas? * In Case Zero when Chuck puts his Yellow Jacket on during the final cut-scene, his undershirt, which is visible, does not match the colors or design of his Orange Ijiek Shirt that he was previously wearing. * In Case Zero during the intro, a car is shown driving across one of the roads of Still Creek. However, it's wheels are not moving and there is nobody inside the car.Goofs for Dead Rising 2: Case 0 (2010) (VG), Internet Movie Database. Case Zero Sandbox modes and leaving map * There is a glitch in which Chuck can jump on the ledge in front of the green building next to the Sheriff's Office, climb on the building next to the sheriff's office, walk through walks, walk around the sheriff's office second floor, floating in air with no ambient/background sound. If Chuck jumps from the back, he will jump from the building and fall through the map completely, before reappearing next to the van. If Chuck jumps onto the smaller building, right of the sheriff's office, he can leave the map. Near the back of the military barricade, the way is blocked with an invisible wall. Chuck can hit this invisible barrier with a Broadsword and start small electrical sparks, which do not go away. * There is a type of Sandbox Mode glitch. :# Leave the motorcycle parts in the Quarantine Zone. Do not bring back the broken motorcycle in the Utility Cart yet, just leave the parts next to the ambulance. :# Waste time until the game says to give Katey Zombrex. Give Katey Zombrex. Defeat the psyco Jeb. save your game incase you mess up the glitch, you can reload from here. and then come back after he gives Katey Zombrex (Chuck can mess around before he gives her the shot). Go get the Utility Cart and go near the Safe House. But for this to work Chuck MUST wait until 8:59. Then enter the safe house with the bike. If it works the cutscene where Chuck inspects the bike will play. Then Chuck can leave the safe house. But if Chuck returns to the safe house the zombies will disappear. * Chuck can leave the map when Chuck is in the Safe Zone. Open the exit door near so it opens outward (toward the junkyard). Stand on the barrels near the door and jump on top of the door. This may take a few tries. Then climb on top of the shed. Chuck is now outside the map. Since Chuck is technically still in the safe area, Chuck cannot attack, and there are some spots (namely the road) that if you walk on them Chuck will reappear outside the safe area near the van that Dick the shop owner stands on. However, Chuck can walk on the road that he rides his motorcycle on in ending A, though there are some invisible walls that take some effort to get around. Other errors *A glitch sometimes occurs when Chuck rescues Gemini and immediately visits her in the safe house, arguing with Fausto. A Money Case will spawn under her, and can be used as a weapon. However, it was apparently not intended to be a weapon used by Chuck; no sounds emit from the Money Case when he attacks zombies with it. *When Chuck's truck is stolen, you can hear it start up at first. If you look at the driver's seat, there is nobody in it when the truck starts up. *The lone car that drives by Chuck in the introduction cutscene is unmanned and the tires do not turn. *When the truck is pulling out of the gas station, the gas pump that was previously connected to the truck still floats in mid-air off to the right side of the scene. * A bug may occur if Chuck purchases too much Zombrex Bob will not wave for any missions and Above The Law does not start. Case West Medical Cart align=right } There is a bug with the Case West Medical Cart. The items do not fall out when the cart is tipped over. Never-Ending Fall There is a glitch in the Harvesting Room if you jump and fall in the small gap between the wall and the second floor catwalk in the West side of the room with all the wires connected to it. Chuck will fall "forever" and be unable to exit the fall. Gallery File:dead rising 2 case 0 bugs fat lady no head.png |Zombie in Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley File:Dead_rising_beach_body_swim_house_BUG_hanger_in_black_suit.jpg|Hanger in clothing File:Funny Glitch.jpg See also * Dead Rising Bugs * Dead Rising 2 differences References Category:Dead Rising 2